


To See You Smile

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Less than 1K, Other, Tickling, lee!amity, sibling shenanigans, stupidly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Blight twins want to cheer up their sister in the most unconventional way possible.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	To See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an anonymous user on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=an+anonymous+user+on+tumblr).



> This was based off a prompt I received on Tumblr.

After a long day at school, Amity felt exhausted. She dragged herself into the living room after listening to her mother drone on about why there was a large stain on her shirt. Being forced to change into something else, she couldn’t be bothered to explain that it was Luz who convinced the entire lunchroom that engaging in an enormous food fight would be a good idea. Principal Bump was not pleased, sentencing Luz to an hour’s worth of cleaning after school, but it sure did put a smile on Amity’s face. She knew her mother would lecture her about how ridiculous it was to allow herself to get involved in that kind of nonsense, so Amity lied and explained about how she supposedly tripped herself and fell into a puddle of mud. Thankfully, the lie had worked and she successfully avoided her mother’s wrath, but in her remained a lingering shame. She wished her parents weren’t such prissy jerks.

Planting herself on the couch, she pulled out a book to read. Reading provided a good distraction to her when her parents became a little too much to bear. She flipped open to the page she last left off on and indulged in the familiarity of her story.

Unbeknownst to the young witch, her siblings entered the room. Emira suggested checking up on their sister, the two overhearing the way their mother practically battered Amity over nothing.

“Poor Mittens, she’s always getting the short end of the stick.” Came Edric’s voice in a hushed tone, not wanting to draw attention to their presence in the room just yet. Emira frowned.

“Wish we could cheer her up.” She mumbled. Edric’s face split into a grin when an idea came to mind, a devious one at that. As if Emira could sense it, she smiled too.

“I think we can. Just follow my lead.” He whispered, Emira following him towards the couch where their sister sat. Amity didn’t notice.

The Blight siblings sidled up to their sister, causing her to flit her eyes up at them. Right before she could speak, Edric pinched Amity’s side, causing the young witch to squirm and jerk right into Emira, who wasted no time trapping her sister in a tight back hug, fingers descending onto Amity’s stomach.

“AHAHAH! W-WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?” Screamed Amity through a fit of laughter, the sound bright and bubbly and bouncing off the walls. She twisted and turned to no avail, dropping her book to the floor in the process, unable to escape the ticklish sensations her sister was inflicting on her.

Edric joined in by grabbing onto one of her ankles, removing her boot and dancing his fingers across her socked sole.

“Aw Mittens, we heard mom yelling at you earlier and we wanted to make sure you were okay.” Explained Edric as if he weren’t tormenting her foot with tickles. Amity’s screams got louder and she tried to kick her brother away but his grip held strong. He circled his index against her arch and she snorted

“E-EDRIC, EMIRA! OH MY GOSH, STAHAHAP!!” She cried out, squealing when Emira’s hands found her armpits. Her face flushed a deep shade of pink as her siblings continued their merciless attack on her body, the strain of laughing so hard made her muscles sore. She didn’t need cheering up! The two just wanted an excuse to harass her and this was it!

Between curses and hiccupped laughter, Amity fell limp, her strength diminishing the longer they tickled her. The sensations were electrifying and unbearable and all she could do was beg at that point, “PLEHEHEASE!”

Surely, the two did show mercy after a while of tickling their sister to pieces. She laid there panting against Emira, whose fingers remained steady on her stomach. Edric let go of her foot and offered her a teasing smile. Burning holes into his head with her glare, Amity groaned once she caught her breath, “Why.. why are you two like this?” She asked, rhetorically.

“’Cause we love you, that’s why. We just wanted to see you smile." Emira said softly, pinching the soft flesh of her sister’s stomach yet again, making the young witch whine and squirm around before ultimately slumping in her sister’s hold.

“I was perfectly fine.” Amity complained, dragging out the vowels, “You guys interrupted my reading time, you know how important that is to me.”

Edric shook his head and smirked, “Oh please, we both know that you do your reading in your room. You were practically begging for us to intervene by sitting out here.” He said pointedly and watched as Amity’s face turned a deep shade of red.

Drat. He got her there, but she’d never admit it, “Whatever.” She huffed and tried to get up but Emira tightened her hold on her.

“You’re not leaving just yet, Mittens. We’re not done here.” Emira hummed

“Nonono- waiAHAAH!” Amity cut off with a squeal when her sister’s fingers drilled into her sides, making her lurch forward right into her brother’s arms, his hands joining in to attack her torso with pinches and squeezes. Trapped between the two yet again, Amity squealed as four hands were relentlessly scratching and prodding at her stomach, ribs, and sides. Her face scrunched as vibrant laughter escaped her lips.

At least Amity wasn’t the only one getting lectured at dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is more than welcomed!!


End file.
